Ray Of Hope
by the kool kid
Summary: Raven revives Terra and she is a Titan again. Will Slade ever return? ch. 6 up
1. Intro

**Here is the awesome intro for my Terra revival story. Please don't steal this intro okay?**

* * *

**Intro**

My name is Terra.

I have done horrible things.

My dark master commanded I destroy my friends.

I obeyed.

My fate was then decided.

I was evil.

Until one day, a green wonder told me I was wrong.

That I didn't have to do this.

I told him no.

Sadness filled his once happy green eyes.

He didn't talk to me.

I begged and pleaded, but his mind was made up:

He didn't love me anymore.

I knew this was all my master's fault.

It _was_ all his fault.

I took my fury out on him, and started a volcano.

He went down.

His mask lost forever in a sea of molten lava.

The green wonder, now seeing I was truly sorry, told me come with him.

I told him no.

I had to stay.

I had to die.

I took away my own life that day.

Wishing never again to see the light of day.

I hated myself for ever turning evil in the first place.

But it didn't matter, I was forever ceased in a shell of molten gray.

I hear my love cry ever so gently.

I tell him not to be sad.

Of course, he doesn't hear me.

I want to talk to him so bad.

I close my eyes and see a bright light.

I don't want to walk into it yet.

Not until I know I can never be free from my shell.

I don't want to be free and I don't want to die.

I don't know what I want.

It always ends up this way.

I'm confused and scared now.

But aren't I always?

I wish to see my friends again.

I wish they found a cure.

For I am just a statue here.

Agirl without her core.


	2. Life

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Kinda sad, huh? I know. I'm a sad person. Well, here's you second chappie still in Terra's POV so you know. and the words that are like _this_, is Raven speaking and just regular in Terra's mind is Terra talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra wouldn't be in stone, Raven wouldn't like BB, and Star and Robin would be a couple. But I don't so...screw what I just said!**

* * *

**Life**

Beast Boy sat at the foot of my statue. Smiling up at my dark, gray eyes.

He tells me he wishes I was here.

I tell him I wish I was too.

He can't hear me though.

He tells me Cyborg rebuilt the T-car.

I tell him I'm sorry.

He can't hear me though.

He also tells me they've found a cure.

I tell him I don't deserve it.

He doesn't hear me though.

_'Terra, can you hear me?'_

She finds me in my mind and sits next to me. I look at her with tear streaked cheeks and she sadly smiles at me.

'Raven, what are you doing in my head?'

_'I'm going to get you out.'_

'I don't deserve to be out. I don't deserve your trust. Oh please, Raven just let me die.'

_'I would, but Beast Boy won't shut up so I have to.'_

I giggle.

'Alright, you can get me out. Just, please, promise we can still be friends.'

_'I promise.'_

She leaves my head and stands in front of my statue.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chants.

The dark magic surounds my entire body. It seeps in through my skin and controls me. I feel the yellow energy course through my body.

Raven's controling my powers to get me out!

The dark magic goes away and now all I see is yellow. Or maybe gold.

I feel the rock crack all around me.

I see the light of day getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

The yellow all goes away and now all I see is blur as I fall to the ground.

I land hard on the cooled molten lava below me but I'm okay.

I hear voices now. Raven uses her powers to stand me up and hold me there.

My vision comes in clear and I know I can speak. But I don't know what to say.

I'll just tell them what I think they want to hear.

"Guys," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Terra!" Starfire says and hugs me.

I hug her back. I am so happy to see her. She lets me go and steps to the side.

I see Beast Boy with tears streaming down his face. He smiles and my heart melts right there.

_'So this must be what true love feels like.' _I thought.

I smile back and hug him. I missed him so bad too.

"I missed you, Terra." he whispers in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whisper back.

"Come Terra, I must make you Glorg for your return as a Titan!" Starfire says and pulls my arm and drags me out of the cave.

"I, I, I'm a Titan?" I stutter.

"Weren't you always?" Robin asks and I smile.

_'Thank you, Robin!' _I thought and let Starfire drag me the whole way home.


	3. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

"Will you guys fill me in on what's up?" Terra asked.

Starfire hands her the plate filled with the goo and Terra lets it slide right into her mouth.

"Why don't you tell her 'bout Mega Monkeys 4?" Cyborg asked nudging Beast Boy in the arm.

"Huh?" Terra looked out of it.

"Well, I was trying to get a **very** rare copy of Mega Monkey's 4 on the Titan main frame and I tried to play it on Cyborg's system recharger. He got a virus thingy and tried to eat the city and me and Gizmo had to go inside of him and..."

"Wait a second!" Terra inturupted. "Gizmo?"

"Yes Gizmo. Unfortunatly." Raven said.

"Anyway, we had to go in and find a way to stop the virus. We traveled all the way to his brain and that's when we found the viral core. Which was this huge, jigglin'..."

"Dude! I think she gets it, man." Cyborg said cutting him off once again.

"Weird." Terra said.

"Yeah and then I found this wizard in one of my books. He told me all these lies and I helped him. He was evil. I didn't know it at the time though." Raven said sadly.

"Awww, poor Ray!" Terra said nicely.

"What about Silkie?" Robin asked blankly.

"Silkie." Terra repeated looking at him strangely.

"Yes! Silkie is my silk worm! See!" Starfire showed Terra her silk worm.

"That's...really...great...Star." Terra said not taking her eyes off the worm.

"Do you not like him?" she asked.

"No, I do. It's just...unique. Like you."

Starfire gave Terra a back breaking hug and thanked her.

"No problem Star, but can I have my body back?" Terra asked.

Starfire let her go smiled blushing a bit.

"Sounds like I missed alot of good stuff here, huh?" Terra asked sadly.

Nobody said a word. They didn't want to upset their friend.

So, Beast Boy changed the subject.

"Oh, that's right! Terra, I wanted to give this back to you." he said and reached in his pocket.

He pulled out her blue butterfly clip and she gasped.

He placed it in her hair.

"You kept it. I thought you hated me." she said.

"I could never hate you."

He smiled at her for the first time in a long time. She smiled back.

The other four knew from that moment on, why Beast Boy had been so broken up over Terra's death and also her betrayal.

It was, because he loved her and she loved him. It was true destiny.

She broke off her gaze at him.

"I'm gonna go to my room guys. I need to see it again." With that, she got up and walked towards the door.

Beast Boy watched her go, staring lovingly at her and watched her round the corner.

He turned into a kitten and headed after her.

She walked down the familair halls that had once and now again been her home. Memories of back when she was 'with' them, came to her head.

She looked at her door.

"Terra" was still engraved on the front of the door in the Titan letters. She smiled and it slid open.

She stepped inside and it closed behind her. She was so amazed that they hadn't gotten rid of her room after she had 'died'

Her door slid open again but she didn't turn around.

She couldn't.

Her room was like a giant hypno screen. She was too enchanted by her room still being there. Beast Boy sat in front of her door still in kitten form studying her.

He got up and walked over to her.

He'd rather study her with his own eyes.

Beast Boy changed back to normal and went up behind her wrapping his arms around her laying his head on her shoulder.

Terra looked back at him.

"You kept all this too?" she asked.

"We knew that someday we'd get you back. So we kept it." he said.

She smiled. She opened her mouth to say something else but the alarm went off.

"Already!"Terra asked amazed.

"Yup!"

She laughed. He always managed a laugh out of her.

They both ran down to see who it was this time.


	4. Mumbo Time

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And yeah, by the look of the end of this chapter, lemon is coming. Sorry for all ya'll that get offended by it. I kinda wanted it in this story.

* * *

**

**Mumbo Time**

"I can't believe Mumbo's gonna try this again!" Terra said from her rock.

"Well, we're gonna take him down anyways!" Cyborg said.

"Beat ya there!" she yelled and they all chased her down to the Bank.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience. Now watch as the Amazing Mumbo disappears into this air!" Mumbo shouted.

"You know, Mumbo," Robin said in an almost pose with the rest of the team behind him. "I think you've already tried this once."

"Now, now, Robin. Fighting isn't the answer. Isn't that what the schools are teaching you?" Mumbo asked.

"Enough talkin', let's get this over with!" Raven said.

"Titans...GO!" Robin yelled and they all leaped forward towards Mumbo.

Mumbo got passed all of them and Terra watched from the door leaning casually on the side of it. She was waiting for him to run out the door.

He dodged them all and ran for the door.

"Oh Mumbo, you dropped your money." Terra said pointing to the floor.

He looked down and a giant boulder hit him right in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Oh, and I dropped my rock!" she called after him, laughing.

He got up and adjusted his hat, getting out his wand.

"You think you've won, little rock girl?" Mumbo asked.

"Little?" she fummed. "EAT ROCK!" she screamed.

She sent a hurdle of rocks flying at him and he changed them all into doves and they flew off.

Terra's arms hung at her sides and she stood blinking at him stupidly at her defeat.

(A/N: Think of "Betrayal" when she tried to throw the ball at the pins and it went, like, two feet.)

"But, but, but, but, but, but..." she stuttered.

Raven swirled a bunch of desks together and hurdled them all at Mumbo. He made them all stop in mid-air and sent them flying back in Raven's face.

"Now for my next trick, I'll require a lovely assistant." Mumbo said and pulled Starfire down from the air.

"Eeep!" Starfire squeeked.

Mumbo tied her quickly to a chair and hung her upside down from the ceiling. He put a layer of duct tape around her mouth to keep her quiet.

He laughed and ran off with his money.

"He got away!" Terra said and slammed her fist into the wall, making a hole.

"It's okay. Let him. He won't get too far. The police will get him." Robin said.

Raven carefully lifted Starfire down and used her powers to untie her and take the duct tape from her mouth.

"Yes, well, the next time we see him, he will surely be in need of the kicking of the butt." Starfire said, almost madly.

"Yeah. He's gonna pay for calling me, me..." Terra stopped in the middle of her sentence to yawn. "For calling me little."

"Looks like you need a nap, Tee." Cyborg joked and elbowed her.

"Yeah well, try being in stone for four months and then talk to me about being tired." Terra snapped.

They all drove/flew home and Terra yawned again.

"Alright Tee, that's it, your going to bed." Cyborg said, scoldingly.

"Alright, mother." Terra grumbled, but grinned at Cyborg.

"Good night friend!" Starfire said, smiling and holding Robin's arm. "Plesant slorvax."

"Yeah. Night Terra." Beast Boy said, shyly.

Terra kissed him lightly getting an "awwww" from everybody and left for her own room.


	5. Sweet Abyss

**Okay, I really hope this lemon scene isn't too porno. I don't really want it to be porno, so I'm sorry if it is. And yeah, I wanted lemon in this story. So DEAL!

* * *

**

**Sweet Abyss**

Beast Boy attempted to fall asleep when he went to bed like everyone else, but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her. Beautiful blonde hair, flowing gently in the breeze, stunning blue eyes that had never been so deep before and the gorgeous girl they belonged to.

Finally, he opened his eyes and left his room, heading for Terra's room.

He poked his head in.

"Terra?" he whispered to the darkness.

Nothing.

He saw her sleeping. The light from the moon that shone through her window made her visible. She wore a white shirt and jean shorts.

She was smiling slightly as she slept.

Beast Boy got a sharp feeling and knew that he was getting aroused, but he tried to ignore it.

He sat next to Terra and shook her lightly, waking her up.

Terra sat up and rubbed her eyes. She peered into the darkness and saw Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? I didn't expect you here this late. Are you-"

Her words were cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. She didn't fight back, but went further into the kiss moving her hand up and down his body.

Beast Boy took his hand and pushed it down her shorts, feeling her soft panties.

Terra moaned a bit under his lips, but didn't pull away.

She couldn't.

He moved through her clothes and found the zipper to her jeans. He slowly brought it down but Terra's hand stopped him.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "It's my turn."

She kissed his lips sweetly, rubbing her hands over his bare chest.

He took his hand and slapped her straight on her bottom.

Realizing she moaned in excitement, he took his hand and explored her wet panties. When he reached a certain area, she winced out in pain.

"You DO want this huh BB? No problem, I can fix that."

Before she could do anything, he pulled down the zipper to her jeans and took them off, tossing them to the ground.

Terra pushed Beast Boy down on her bed, jumping onto of him and kissing his lips, whispering sweet words into his ear.

She had lost sense of what was going on around her. Beast Boy forced her on her back, jumping on top of her this time, and pushed forward getting inside her, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh my God, BB..." she moaned painfully.

He leaned into her ear.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered licking her ear.

She brought his face closer to her.

"No..." she panted.

Beast Boy kissed down her collor bone and began kissing and licking his way down to his destination. He reached her heat and spread her legs as she let his fingers explore her wet pussy.

He inserted a finger to see what she would do and she gasped.

She was so tight.

He inserted another to see if he would fit and her back arched and she moaned as he stretched her. He removed his fingers and began pumping her while trying to hold himself back.

Each time he pumped her she made little noises that got him harder and he had to bite his lip to restrain himself. Beast Boy removed his fingers and licked them.

"Having fun?" Terra gasped.

"Oh yeah. You taste so good..." he licked his fingers again.

"Well good..." she gasped again as he began licking her again.

His tongue dipped and darted inside her and she couldn't get enough. He lavished attention on her clit and then he thrust his tongue as deep inside her as it could go.

He was rewarded when she came and he lapped up her juices. He widened his tongue as much as possible and began eating her out again, but this time, he felt her walls begin to clamp on his tongue and he removed it.

"Are you ready? This is gonna hurt." Beast Boy whispered.

"I know." she moaned. "Just do it."

He positioned himself over her entrance and pushed into her. He waited to let her adjust to him, then began gliding in and out of her cunt. He sank into her, then withdrew. Gave himself to her, the pulled away.

Each time, she tilted her body against him, beckoning him to join her again. And he complied, surging into her, stronger with each thrust.

"Mmm...Beast Boy..." she moaned, arching her hips.

Beast Boy leaned into her ear again.

"What?" he asked, licking the lobe of her ear.

She brought his face close to hers.

"I love you so much."

He kissed her neck.

"I know."

Beast Boy's lips moved down her front again until he found another spot he wanted. His tounge teased her breast as he circled her nipple slowly before closing his lips and sucking softly.

Terra moaned loudly from him touching her like that. It was pure ectasy.

Finally, Beast Boy pounded Terra one last time, before they both fell onto the bed, completely out of breath.

"Terra?"

She looked over at him.

"Yes?" she panted.

"I had so much fun."

"I did too. You were awesome."

"You too."

Terra scooted closer to him, kissing him one last time, before the both of them fell asleep in the midst of pure pleasure.

* * *

**I hope that was enough pervertedness for you nasty freaks! Cuz it was enough for me! Well, review!**


	6. Bad Choices

**Bad Choices**

The bright morning sun shone through Terra's window. Ice and dew hung on the glass outside, making it's shadow look like daggers on her carpet.

Terra awoke shortly and sat up gently, not to wake Beast Boy who was sound asleep. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and put her jean shorts back on and a white tank top, letting her bra strap show, but she didn't care.

She laid back down in the soaked sheets next to Beast Boy and rested her head on his chest, her eyes starting to close.

Terra felt Beast Boy's hand begin to stroke her wet hair and she smiled to herself.

"Mornin' beautiful," he said and yawned.

She sat up and smiled down at him.

"Mornin' yourself," she bent down and kissed his lips affectionately, "Didja have a good night sleep lastnight?"

"Hell yeah."

Terra giggled, "You're so cute," she kissed him again, this time his arms wrapping around her, pulling her down on top of him.

Beast Boy kissed back, slowly moving from her lips to her throat. Terra tilted her head up, letting his lips wander down her neck and begin nibbling her flesh.

His teeth began to clamp down on her soft skin, making her start to moan softly, not from pleasure, but from pain. His finger tips ran up and down her spine, making her shiver in excitement, forgetting the pain in her neck.

"You're mine, my sweet geomancer," Beast Boy whispered into her ear, licking the lobe, then moving back to her neck.

Terra began to think about what he had just told her, as he began nibbling on her neck again, harder this time.

Finally, she realized what he was doing and pushed him away, rubbing her neck in pain.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, concerned.

What do you think you were doing, huh? You don't own me, remember?" Terra said, a look of hurt lingering in her eyes.

"So...?" Beast Boy thought nothing of it.

"So don't mark your territory! That's what you were doing, in case you forgot."

Beast Boy began to get angry.

"So now I'm stupid?"

"Basically! I told you before that you don't own me and what do you do? Try to give me a hickey! That's claiming territory, Beast Boy! You don't own me, remember? I'm your girlfriend, not your dog."

Terra crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

"Terra, I think you're taking this a bit too personally..."

"Beast Boy, I have gotten raped before. Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't take personally, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever, Terra."

Terra's eyes narrowed at Beast Boy.

"I knew I shouldn't have fucked you lastnight. It so wasn't worth it."

"Oh, is that why you stopped me? Admit it, you loved it."

Terra crossed her arms over her chest, "I did not _love_ it, BB. It was exhilarating, but I did not love it."

"So you'd admit that it was fun?"

"Of course."

"Then admit it."

"No!"

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his lap.

"C'mon Terra, say it..."

"This is just a lame excuse to try to get me to say it..." Terra said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He rubbed the inside of her thigh, feeling her velvety skin underneath, "C'mon Terra, you know you wanna say it. Don't make me make you."

"I don't care what you do, I'm not saying it."

An evil grin came over Beast Boy's face, "Are you sure about that?"

"Shut up."

Terra pushed him down on his back and got off him, running her brush quickly through her damp hair.

"Well, I'm going down to breakfast," she said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'll be down in a bit," Beast Boy said.

Terra walked down the halls and into the main room where everybody was already awake.

"Mornin' guys," she said pleasantly, pouring herself a hot cup of tea and sat next to Raven.

"Morning," they all chorused.

"Hey Tee, you and BB catch up on everything?" Cyborg asked, elbowing the blonde.

Terra smiled to herself, "Yeah we did."

"You didn't stay up too late, did you?" Robin asked.

"Not too too long, I don't think," Terra said, "I'm not sure what time we actually did go to bed."

Raven stayed quiet, though. Something, she knew, went on lastnight that Terra didn't want found out.

"I'm gonna go find Beast Boy," she said dully, getting up and heading off towards Beast Boy's room.

_'Oh shit...' _Terra thought, knowing exactly what Raven was going to do.

Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door and waited for a reply.

"Go away," came Beast Boy's muffled voice.

"Beast Boy, we have to talk," Raven said.

"About what?"

"Just...can I come in?"

"Fine..."

The door slid open and Raven stepped in carefully and sat next to Beast Boy on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know what went on lastnight."

"Nothing happened."

"Don't try that. Terra already did downstairs and I saw right through her."

"She told you?"

"No."

"Good."

"So something _did_ go on lastnight? I bet I know what it is."

Beast Boy looked sheepishly back at Raven, who folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well..."

"Do you know how completely stupid you are? Do you know what that's gonna do to her? You could get her pregnant, you asshole! She's going to be a mother a _fourteen_!" Raven had completely flipped out.

"I'm sorry Raven, I..."

"Oh, don't tell _me_ sorry. Why don't ya go downstairs and tell Terra how sorry you are for putting her through childbirth. Fourteen, Beast Boy! Does that sound like a reasonable age to start taking care of a baby to you?"

Raven's purple eyes were now burning with fire at how completely pissed she was at Beast Boy.

"You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now..." Raven growled in a low voice, getting up, "You're a prick, Beast Boy and now you've managed to fuck up your girlfriend's life forever. Nice going."

With that, she left.

Raven passed Terra in the hall, heading for her own room to meditate.

"Raven, please don't be mad at me," Terra said, seeing her best friend's angered expression.

"It's not you I'm mad at. It's the prick that you have for a boyfriend," Raven stormed off and slammed her door shut.

Terra wrapped her arms around her torso and began walking again down the hall and into her room. She leaned against the wall and thought about alot of things.

Her mother had always told her that God wants everyone to stay sexually pure, meaning that you shouldn't have sex until your married and talk about it first with your mate.

"Oh God did I screw up big time..." she murmered to herself, her fingers running through her hair.

Terra got down on her hands and knees, feeling it was her only option left. She folded her hands together, bowing her head and began to pray outloud.

_"Dear Jesus," _Terra prayed, _"I come to you today, as humble as I know how. I know I've made some really bad choices the last few hours, and I'm really sorry. Please Jesus, forgive me of what I've done. I was wrong to do it and I know I should've waited until I was married. Please forgive me. In Your name I pray, Amen."_

She felt a bit better asking God to forgive her, and yet she didn't. She felt that she should just face it and if she gets pregnant then she'll give the baby up for adoption.

Terra sighed and stared out the window at the waves crashing on the shore. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. She walked out of her room and out of the tower, keeping her mind on other things.

She alighted into the air on a rock and sat down, soaring high over the city.

She thought about life, her home, her wonderful friends, her awesome city, and especially Beast Boy.

Terra knew that they shouldn't have let their love go that far. She knew she wasn't ready for it.

Tears began to stream down her face at the thought.

_'Why did I do that lastnight?' _she asked herself, _'It's cause I love him, that's why.' _She answered her own question.

But she did love Beast Boy. She loved him with all her heart and no doubt he felt the same.

_Why couldn't we have waited?_

_What if he's not the right guy for me?_

_What if we get kicked off the team for him getting me pregnant?_

Terra stood up and sped back to the tower.

She got there and scribled down her note on a piece of paper, leaving her butterfly clip and communicator behind with it. She slipped the note on Beast Boy's stomach, seeing that he'd dozed off and left his room quietly, not to wake him up, for fear he'd protest her departure.

Terra ran out the door of the tower and never looked back, not sure if she'd ever come back.

* * *

**Yes, I do realize that I made Terra a bit of a cry baby in this. Please bare with me and sorry for the lack of update. I think I"m going to get rid of all my other stories and just keep this one and 'Beast Girl'. I don't know though, cause I've lost my light for the others.**

**Review or just read. I don't care.**


End file.
